Rex Dies
Rex Dies is a Victorious episode. It aired on 8th January, 2011. Click Here! to watch the full episode. Plot Tori is assigned to special effects in a play. Robbie asks her to watch Rex because Rex makes "jokes" watching while he changes into his costume. When they test the wind machine (that Tori operates) Rex is sucked into the machine which damages him badly. This makes Robbie go through an emotional breakdown. Tori, Beck, Jade, and Cat take Rex to the hospital. Tori has to promise one of the doctors to go on a date with his son Lendel before he "treats" Rex. Their plan is to have the doctor fix a heart monitor so that Rex "dies". While Robbie and Tori are singing to Rex, the machine flat lines. When the doctor herds everyone out of the hospital room, Tori sneaks back and fixes the heart monitor to bring Rex back to life. Then Rex sings the rest of the song. Tori then tells the doctor that Trina will go out with the doctor's son Lendle. Tori lies to Trina saying that Lendle is a handsome guitar player when in reality he is a "loser". While this is going on, Jade tells Cat to talk to the receptionist. She does as Jade says, and ends up in the mental ward as the receptionist believes she's crazy. One of the doctors then say they should call in a specialist as Cat scratches her nose with her feet. Trivia *Ending Tagline: "I am cube-fist man!" - Cat *Cat still remained in the mental ward by the end of the episode. *Trina's role in this episode is limited only to two brief appearances. *This episode has a more serious & emotional tone than most of the other episodes in the series. *Robbie, Rex and Tori sing "Forever Baby", the same song Robbie and Rex sang at Karaoke Dokie in Freak the Freak Out. *One of the alternate titles is Rex is Dead. It was used for Nick.com. *As of this episode, when Ariana Grande is credited during the theme song, it adds a clip of her from Survival of the Hottest along with the one from The Bird Scene. *In this episode the guys eat in a 1997-2004 red Dodge Dakota possibly one of them got a new car. *The episode premiered to 4.17 million viewers and was the channel's most watched telecast of the week save for a few Spongebob repeats. *This was the second straight episode to at least reach the top 5 on the overall charts on iTunes. *The doctor also appeared in Cat's New Boyfriend. The hospital Tori and the others went to was the same one from the same episode. *The Randy's Donuts sign can be spotted very briefly during the opening montage. *This is the fifth episode where the title is said; though very briefly, Tori once starts a sentence with "But if Rex dies..." *Cat's line "My nose itches and I can't scratch it" is re-used from the episode Tori the Zombie. *Its is shown that Cat possibly has feelings for Robbie because when they say Rex is just a puppet, Cat responds by saying, "Not to Robbie....". When she says this she has a saddened look on her face. *This episode features a large Rebbie friendship plot. *The plot point where the doctor helps them in exchange for a date for his son and when Tori sets Trina up with Lendle without her knowledge is similar to an episode of Zoey 101 where Zoey sets up her friend Nicole with a genius in exchange for his help. Goofs *A full jar of cream wouldn't make a full jar of butter. It would take a few gallons to make a full jar. *When Trina asks Tori to put Mom's credit card back into her purse, she says "flavor" instead of "favor" possibly as common slang. *If Cat had actually shocked Jade, the voltage would've electrocuted her and she could have died from it. *If Cat had actually sprayed something inside Andre's eyes, he could have been permanently blinded. *The doctor said that Rex will "die" in 15 minutes, but it's only been 3 minutes (though since the scene skipped in between, time could have passed in the transition). *When Sikowitz comes into the Black Box theater to check everything off, you can see Tori fixing a purple curtain around the Turblow Jet. The moment it cuts to Beck standing next to the Turblow Jet, the curtain is gone. Quotes *'Jade': You make your own butter? *'Sikowitz': Indeed. *'Robbie': Is it good? *'Sikowitz': I don't know, I refuse to eat dairy. *'Tori, Cat, and Trina': themselves cry *'Andre': Well, y'all are girls. It's easier for girls to cry. Robbie How, how do you-- *'Robbie': crying ''Sometimes, *sniff* I have trouble not crying. *'Cat': I love how they call this a catwalk. 'Cause I'm Cat. And I'm walking on it. *'Jade': Hey, if someone was pushed off this catwalk really, really hard, do you think they'll live? *'Cat': I don't know. Why do you ask? *'Jade': Uh... no reason. *'Robbie': Rex! Can you hear me? *'Rex': ''weakly ''Ohh, is that you, Rob? *'Robbie': Robbie's here. It's me, it's okay. *'Rex': I'm busted up pretty bad! *'Tori': Let me have him Rex. *'Robbie': ''crying No! *'Cat': We'll take him to the hospital. *'Robbie': Okay. Rex to Tori *'Tori': I got him. *'Robbie': Take care of him. *'Tori': I promise. *'Robbie': Rex on the forehead crying *'Jade': Well, I'm not missing this. *'Jade': Where are you all going? *'Cat': To the hospital! *'Tori': Cat... *'Beck': We're not really going to a hospital. It's a puppet. *'Cat': Not to Robbie. *'Jade': You know, maybe we should take Rex to the hospital. *'Tori': Why? *'Jade': So he can die there! *'Cat': self with red cubes Bonk. Bonk. They work! This doesn't hurt at all! Bonk! Bonk bonk bonk-ity bonk bonk bonk! I AM A CUBE FIST MAN! BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK! *'Robbie': crying I'll never forget the time we went to Mystic Mountain. I was too scared to go on the big roller coaster! So you called me a weenie! And I went on, and I ended up having a great time! Even though I did pee in my pants on the loop-to-loop! Cast *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro *Leon Thomas as André Harris *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 114 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Rori Category:Episodes about Rebbie Category:Episodes about Robbie Category:Episodes about Rex Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes With Life Risks